Lacrimosa
by Keys Studio
Summary: Yuki is locked up in his personal cage once again for something he had long since forgotten about. Akito is worse than before, but at the same time, Akito is better than before. Yuki wants to hate Akito, but he just can't. He knows he can't. Akito wants Yuki to belong only to him, and he will do anything to keep him. Secrets will be revealing and love will blossom. Het, T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hehehe… hehe… heeee…. I hate my life. XDDDDDD I need to quit writing so many fanfictions and not finish them. Yeesh. Then again, I was inspired by the chapters in book fifteen to write this, along with the help of 'Lacrimosa' by Kalafina. X3 That song fills me with so much feels.**

**Note – Akito and Yuki are their present ages (before the end of the series of course XD), and there is a reason behind what you'll read. I just have to make it up first. *sweat drop***

**Warnings: Yaoi, AkitoYuki, abuse, bondage (to an extant), a little blood (well, for now :3), aaaand a bit of swearing. This is a pretty tame story for what I usually write. O.o**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. :3**

**[xXx]**

Eyes of old, worn, broken cement stared lifelessly at the painted floor, pale skin beaten and tattered with the marks of both hands and an unrelenting bullwhip, clothes torn from struggle and ruffled, dark gray hair disheveled and knotted with tangles from being grabbed and pulled so much, a lean, feminine body slumped against the wall, resting pathetically on the floor, slender legs pulled up in a vain attempt to give comfort, arms spread and twitching slightly. He had just suffered the abuse again. The abuse he had escaped from as a child. He had been beaten, damaged, perhaps even broken… Just like a toy.

Akito's toy.

He was nothing but Akito's broken toy, 'played' with to the point that he could not help but 'break'. 'Played' with to the point he was nothing now but a beaten ragdoll that, with the proper care, he would be sewn back together. 'Played' with to the point that he was damaged, unappealing now to his 'playmate'.

How long had it been since he last ate? How long had it been since he last had something to drink? How long… how long had it been since he last saw the light of day? The sun? The wonderful blue sky…? Even the moon could greet him in the night and he would consider it to be light. If he didn't eat or drink something soon, he would die there. He would die and nobody would care.

Such is the fate of a broken toy.

The door to the room opened, closing shortly after. The male brought his legs closer on instinct and kept his eyes on the ground. He was too weak to pull away when a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. It was him again… His 'God', the one he was closest to in the terms of the curse, the one who put him through so much suffering, so much pain, so much misery.

"Yuki," came the gentle voice of the older, a gentle smile gracing his lips. The younger refused to fall for it, though. He knew the tone of the voice and what it was foretelling, the glimmer in his slate gray eyes betraying the smile that crossed his face. He knew better. "Yuki," Akito repeated, "you look so pathetic. You haven't eaten or drank anything in days. Have the maids not been bringing you what you need?" Then the older realized something, his smile dropping instantly, replaced with a look of disgust. "You also need a bath and a fresh pair of clothes."

Yuki didn't respond. He didn't care anymore. He was hurting too much to do much of that. He was in too much pain, both emotionally and physically. He could just barely open his mouth to speak, "I… I want to… go home…" His voice had been rough, tragic even. It hurt for him to speak at all due to how raw his throat was. He wasn't even sure if the older had even heard his plea.

"Oh, but Yuki," purred the older, smirking, lifting the Rat up roughly by his arm. "You _are_ home. The Sohma home has been and always will be your home. No matter what happens, this is your home." He held the younger against his body in his own way to support him up. "Let's get you fed and watered and bathed." The smile that had crossed his features was scary, sadistic and cruel. It told Yuki the truth though.

The truth that Akito had always told him when they were children. The truth those lips spurred in a flurry of madness so many times every day so many years ago. The truth behind them both, the truth _about_ them both.

If Akito lived in a world of darkness, so did Yuki. After all, it was only fair, according to him. 'God' had to make life fair for both himself and the first to arrive at the banquet, the Rat. If Akito said that Yuki was not needed or wanted by anyone of the Zodiac or the 'outside', then Yuki was not needed or wanted. If Akito said Yuki was nothing to him but a toy, that his parents practically gave the Rat to 'God', then it was true. Yuki was in a world of darkness, a toy that had been abandoned and abused, unneeded and unwanted.

The silverette nodded sadly and weakly. "Yes… A-Akito…sama…" he managed out of his mouth. His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"That's a good Rat," smirked 'God'. "Now, before I do any of that, tell me…" He pulled Yuki's face up to meet his own. "Where are we? What kind of world do we live in? And more importantly," his face became only inches away from the younger's, his minty, warm breath ghosting over Yuki's pale, sunken lips, "Who do _you_, Yuki Sohma, possessed by the spirit of the Rat, belong to? Who truly owns you?"

The younger felt tears form in his eyes, but it was just from his emotional wall crumbling down. He didn't want to cry, but he felt like he was about to, he felt like he was going to cry until there was no more water in him, until he was crying blood. He responded silently, barely audible, "We are… in the Sohma main house…"

"You have to speak up, Yuki," Akito smirked. "I can't quite hear you."

Yuki tried, he honestly did. He was a bit louder this time, "We… are in the Sohma… main house…" He tried to breathe, but it was gradually becoming harder for him to do, being pressed up against the older male like he was. "We… live in a world… of darkness… and… you…" He stopped.

"And I _what_, Yuki?" the noirette asked, smiling sadistically. He wanted the younger to say it out loud. "Go on, finish what you were saying. Don't be afraid to answer."

Yuki swallowed as best as he could and finished, "You… own me…"

"That's right," grinned Akito. "You belong to me and only me. Do not allow anyone else make you think otherwise." He pulled Yuki out of the room and took him to get him fed and watered and bathed. Yuki was _his_ toy. Nobody could hurt him other than 'God' himself. He would never allow it. He smiled to himself when he once again locked Yuki up in his special little cage, leaving to go back to his own room.

"That's right."

[xXx]

**Okay, I think this might only be the tip of the iceberg for me (for being cruel and depressing and all of that XD).**

**Let me know what you all think~.**

**Read and review please.**

**~Grimmolina**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now we get to read chapter one~. I have noticed that listening to Black Butler music makes me want to write this kind of stuff, so for this chapter, it is 'Shiver' by Gazette. :D It's a good thing that I finished all of my work for this semester in French I. XD It gives me time to type up all of my stuff. If I'm lucky, you all might be seeing the first chapter or two of a South Park fanfic I've been working on since late last year, **_**The Last Stand**_**. X3 Maybe, just maybe…**

**Warnings: Same as chapter one, but the ones you'll be seeing in this chapter is yaoi (oh, thought I might as well say this since it crossed my mind – it **_**is**_** Akito from the manga [meaning he is actually a she], but until the 'secret' is revealed, I'll be labeling it **_**yaoi**_**) [but more like shounen-ai for right now], fun with a bullwhip, aaaaaand swearing (but only a little).**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.**

**[xXx]**

Yuki kept himself inside of the room that he had been locked up in. He could very easily break out if he really wanted to, yet for some unknown reason to the young Rat, he didn't even bother to try. He merely sat in the room on the floor, curled up on his side with his arms as his makeshift pillows and legs curled into him. He merely stared at the floor like he had before. He looked up slightly when he heard the familiar sound of the _pit, pat_ of bare feet across the wooden floor. He weakly got to his knees, sitting and bowing his head in silent prayer, his gray eyes closed. He clutched his fists when he heard the _click_ of the sliding door unlocking. The moment was coming…

The door slid opened, allowing some artificial lighting into the dark room. Yuki's eyes shot open, shivering in fear. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had the faintest idea… He swallowed, daring to look up just as the door was closed, the light fleeting back into darkness. In front of him stood his fears in human form.

Akito Sohma, his God in terms of the curse, had his back to the younger, his head lying against the frame of the door. His body was lean, tall and feminine (though Yuki would ever regret saying so, so he kept his mouth shut about it), his flesh creamy white but still tanner than the Rat's own skin, his hair short, practically styled like Yuki's, and as black as midnight, and adorning his skin was his usual attire, covering him almost entirely. When he turned to face the younger, his dark eyes were alight with a form of sadistic pleasure, and his thin, beautiful lips were drawn back into a smirk. He knelt down before the young Rat, caressing his face lovingly, as though he actually cared about him. "Yuki, do you remember now? Do you remember what you did to hurt me so many years ago?"

The younger's eyes wavered as he fought for his voice to leave his throat. "I… I…" He gave up, whispering sadly, "I… I don't remember…"

Akito's smirk fell into a hideous sneer, his hand grabbing as much of the dark gray hair on top of Yuki's scalp as he could, pulling harshly upwards then back, forcing the younger's head to bend so that his throat was exposed to the older. The noirette lifted his other hand, trailing his long, sharp nails along the Rat's unblemished skin of his throat, making very well sure to apply more pressure when he happened to trail over a vein. "If you do not remember, then I might as well make you feel as much pain as you have made me feel, _Yuki_."

"Akito…" gasped the young male, feeling the hand on his throat wrap around it, his slender fingers curling around it. "No… please d-don't-!" He gasped once more, feeling the pressure begin, choking him, strangulating him. He couldn't breathe; it was next to impossible. When the hand abruptly withdrew, he thought he could breathe again, but he was only to be proven wrong. Those once beautiful lips crashed against his, holding him in a state of shock. When he registered the forced kiss, he began to struggle and writhe beneath the strength of the older, lifting his hands up to attempt to push away the male.

His hands were caught by Akito, however, and he was suddenly pinned to the ground, his hands above his head and the God straddling his waist to keep him from moving. He continued to ravage those virgin lips of Yuki's, enjoying the taste of hatred and fear that tainted them. He used his free hand to pull on the Rat's jaw, forcing it open so that his tongue could explore.

It was quickly bitten.

Akito drew back, hissing as his mouth flooded with his own blood. He glared hatefully at the younger, knowing exactly what to do to punish him for his misbehavior. He first spat the blood out to the side, making sure to get a few droplets onto Yuki's pale face. He couldn't help but smirk once again, leaning down so his face was right beside the Rat's. "Snow White needs to be punished," he purred into the boy's ear, nipping his earlobe playfully. "After all, she disobeyed and ran away." That was his hint to the teen. He then pulled away, noticing the falling tears trailing down Yuki's face. "Now, Yuki…" He tilted his head, placing on a face of sadness; a frown overtaking the sneer he once held, his brows drawn up in worry, his eyes seemingly softer. "Don't cry. I'm just punishing you to prevent anything else to happen between us both again…"

Yuki didn't understand though. What had he done? He didn't understand… He hadn't heard Akito's remark about Snow White at all. If he had, then surely he would have pieced it together… His tears continued to fall, his eyes falling closed. All he could do now, and in this humiliating position, was to accept what had happened, what _was_ happening, and what _was_ going to happen. He wouldn't be able to fight back if he truly wanted freedom once again.

Akito twitched, giving him a disappointed look, his lips pulled down into an agitated frown, his teeth (licked clean by now of the blood) exposed, a notable 'tch' coming from behind his clenched teeth. He reached over for something he had brought in with him, gripping the leather handle firmly and holding it up. He got off of the younger and smirked. "It's a pity. Those clothes were brand new too." He then struck.

_Crack!_

The sound reverberated through the room, but it wasn't the sound of the end of the whip striking that made Yuki howl. It was the excruciating pain that it brought. He had felt the fabric above his arm tear, striking the tender flesh it once covered. It stung horribly, but it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. All Yuki could hope to do was cower in fear upon the ground as the onslaught of the whip was becoming relentless, merciless, endless… First was his arm, then it was his leg, then his shin of the other leg, then his side, then his hip, and so on until it ended with a blow to his cheek, the hardest strike of all.

Akito then dropped his bullwhip and collapsed, breathing heavily. He had overdone himself, his cheeks and forehead tinted red with fever. Yuki swallowed, trying to collect his own breath before he forced himself onto his sore legs, his shaking arms weak but still moveable. He crawled painfully across the floor, around Akito, and to the sliding door. It was unlocked. He slid it open and panted. He tried to stand, wobbly. He scaled his hands along the wall until he reached Hatori's room. He forced the door open and collapsed.

"Yuki!" cried Hatori in alarm. He dropped his western book to the floor as he dashed over to the fallen male. "Yuki, what happened?!"

"Akito…" the grayette rasped, coughing. His chest was tight from exerting himself. "He… he's sick… in _that_ room…" He closed his eyes, trying to breathe.

Hatori's eyes widened in shock. Here the younger was, wounded and obviously in pain, asking him indirectly for help, not for himself, but for Akito, the one who the older presumed to have hurt him. He picked the boy up and carried him piggyback style.

"Hatori… what are you… doing…?" the boy asked, his mind wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"I'm going to lay you down in Ayame's old room then go tend to Akito," the Dragon replied simply, shifting the Rat's weight on his back. "After I tend to him, I'll rush to tend to your wounds." When he heard the calm, even breathing from behind him, he sighed, shaking his head. Still, he could not help the small smile that crossed his features.

_It seems that Miss Honda has truly affected who you are, Yuki,_ he thought as he entered the Snake's old room. _You would have cried for me to take you away from here if you never had met her before this all happened again._ He laid the boy down, covering him with a blanket to keep him warm. _You are becoming a better person. You just don't realize it yet._ He left the room after shutting the door behind him. _I'm just happy that your cold snow is turning into spring._

[xXx]

**I suck at Hatori's character. X.X Big time. Anyways~…**

**Read and review please!**

**~Grimmolina**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two~ (started shortly after finishing chapter one XD). This chapter is inspired this time by 'Heaven Help Us' by My Chemical Romance. :P**

**Warnings: Hmm… I thiiiiink it's just Akito. XD**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.**

**[xXx]**

Gray eyes fluttered open from a long sleep, taking in the view of the wooden ceiling above, but not registering it. Warmth registered through a shuffle of movement, as well as the weight of something on the chest. Silence registered through strained ears. The faint smell of a doctor registered through a single intake of breath through the nostrils. The taste of artificial cherry cough medicine registered across the taste buds of the tongue. Soon, everything clicked into place.

Akito moved his head slightly to look down at his chest. His kimono had shifted slightly in his sleep, revealing the slightest curve on the pale torso. When attempted to fix it back, he found that he was unable to. He blinked then looked a bit further down his chest, just bordering the bottom of his rib cage. His eyes widened at the sight that he took in.

Light gray hair was ruffled, spread out around its owner's head. The noirette could just barely make out the young male's face. His eyes were closed in slumber, his mouth drawn down into the slightest of frowns, a bandage over his cheek, covering the whip wound that the older himself had given him. He was still wearing the clothes that had been damaged and torn by Akito, wrinkled slightly from sleeping in a strange position for so long. He was holding the noirette's hands in his own, using them as a pillow against his wounded cheek.

Akito was surprised. After what the God had done to the Rat, he would have thought that the boy wouldn't even want to be near him at all...

"I see that you're awake, Akito," said a calm voice.

The God blinked in surprised, tilting his head back to see Hatori Sohma sitting in a rolling chair, a western book in his hands, his visible eye fixated on the words on the page. "Hatori…?"

"Yuki came and retrieved me for you," the Dragon explained, turning a page in his book. "I thought he came to me to ask me to help him, but I was shocked when he said that you needed my help. I had laid him down in Ayame's old room before I came and checked on you.I also moved you back into your own room. When I came back to tend to him, though, he was gone."

"He… he asked you to help me…?" Akito asked, his eyes widening even more.

Hatori nodded. "When I found him, he was in your room, covering your forehead with a cold washcloth. I forced him to sit still long enough for me to tend to those wounds you gave him."

The noirette looked down once more at the Rat laying on him, not knowing what to say. He thought Yuki feared him… hated him, even. But for him to come and take care of him… when he himself was hurt… It brought a small smile to the God's lips. He couldn't believe it… Even when he hurt Yuki, Yuki returned to him.

Hatori placed a bookmark in his book and sat it down on the table next to him. "I had brought you both here to my office since Yuki insisted that I watched over you just in case." He knelt down beside Akito and fixed his kimono with ease. "He fell asleep like this about an hour ago."

Akito nodded, smiling gently and happily. He attempted to sit up, but Yuki groaned, forcing him back down easily. He blinked. "Has… Yuki always been this strong…?"

"Ever since he learned martial arts under Kazuma," Hatori confirmed. He watched as the God tried to move the silverette. "I would advise you to be careful. He's extremely strong when he's half awake, according to Kyo. He isn't exactly a morning person."

Akito, of course, ignored him, desperate to move and get up.

"Yuki, wake up," grumbled the noirette, pulling away one of his hands sneakily. He proceeded to shake the Rat. When he got no response, he shook harder. "Yuki…" Still nothing. "Yuki!"

Suddenly, a hand latched itself to the older's wrist, tight around the frail flesh, the knuckles of the hand white. Yuki moved his head slightly to look at Akito, his dark gray eyes narrowed in drowsy agitation, his light gray brows drawn together to show his annoyance. He relaxed only slightly when he realized it was the God who was trying to wake him. "Nngh," he groaned lowly, letting go and rolling over onto the cold tile floor. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

The noirette stared in mock fear at the younger, shocked. He could not believe that. Then he remembered one crucial thing – Yuki Sohma, the teenage male who had been born in the year of the Dog but cursed by the year of the Rat, was not, by any means, a morning person.

He stood, dusting himself off, looking at Hatori. "I'm fine now, Hatori," he said. "Can you take us home?"

"Of course," replied the Dragon, standing. "Just let me get my things in order. I was waiting on you two to wake up, but one is more than sufficient enough."

"You make it sound like we're luggage."

"…I am not making any comments on that."

"_Hatori_."

"Yes?"

"…Go die."

[xXx]

Yuki woke up wearing his school uniform, his backpack on the floor of the car that he was riding it, his head in someone's lap. He tried to roll over to see who it was, but the voice in and of itself was enough to tell him who it was, "We're almost there, Yuki."

"Almost where?" yawned the Rat tiredly, relaxing into Akito's lap. He made a comfy pillow in pretty much every way.

"Where else? Kaibara High School. Or did I get the wrong information and we're taking you to the wrong school?"

Yuki sat up immediately, looking out the window of the car. Sure enough, they were nearing his school. "You're letting me still go to school…?"

"Well, yes, of course," smiled Akito. "Why wouldn't I?"

Yuki blushed lightly, unable to answer the older male. The car stopped and he stepped out, pulling his back pack out with him. He noticed Akito exiting the car with him and blanched slightly. What was the God doing?

"I want to at least give you a goodbye kiss, Yuki," Akito smirked. He leaned down, placing a hand on the small of the male's back, pulling him close, his other hand going to hold the upper part of the Rat's back, pressing their chests dangerously close together. He captured Yuki's lips in his own, closing his gray eyes. He pulled away a moment later, laying their foreheads together. "Thank you… for asking Hatori to help me and still coming back to me… even after what I did to you."

[xXx]

**There we have it, chapter three. Whole time I was thinking this – should the secret be revealed in the next chapter or this one? I think the answer is obvious. XD**

**Well anyways, read and review my pretties~**

**~Grimmolina**


End file.
